kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nitrous X
I am sorry, I am sorry... ... someone said something on the irc and well it creepy's me out come to the irc to find it's O>O O.O and it's O.O.O AND A Lie.--ZACH 06:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :er... Okay...? -- Happy Birthday! you know what this means go live on a island and then go off on a video game story line for fun and what not. HAPPY BDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! party time everyone party.--ZACH 17:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! And Happy Birthday! Here's to another happy year! --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 19:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Uncategorized images . *sigh* It's gonna be a loooong fifth period...}} Help!!! lego put a warning on me plz help me i'm a good boy. i did not mean to do it.--ZACH 04:00, June 4, 2010 (UTC) well it's not that what happen is he thought i did something but i was not trying to and so on but it's ok now.ZACH 15:52, June 4, 2010 (UTC) well in short he did this thing and when i typed it got messed up but i think it's ok now. He said that i was trying to remove the stuff on the page.--ZACH 20:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay then. -- Thanks! IRC, perhaps? Out of curiosity... i think it's so no one can steal it like my wolf thing i have somewhere.--ZACH 03:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) NitrousX i did use my real name in it.--ZACH 15:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) what so his last name is wolf?ZACH 16:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) what about my name?ZACH 16:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry i thought it was a copy right thing i did not know your last name was ingram sorry i will change that and auror is trying the irc prom but everyone keeps putting her down. and want to chat?ZACH 22:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Permafrost hug i need a hug really bad maggosh keeps saying i'm gay and other stuff and he won't stop this madness. /me hugs NitrousX dude i'm in hell and SSC is not helping.--ZACH 17:52, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, *hug* i guess. I'd love to come and help but I have to log off now! Try ignoring him and if that doesn't work, I'd leave the IRC. I promise to talk to him about it next time I'm on. -- hello don't you get back today or monday i can't remember if you can when you get back come to the irc so we can chat.--ZACH 18:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) hello don't you get back today or monday i can't remember if you can when you get back come to the irc so we can chat.--ZACH 18:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! if you did not notice look up to the part hello and read it.--ZACH 19:20, June 19, 2010 (UTC) NitrousX I'm thinking about having an opening for my Fannon. One that is edited. Can you ask users to send me a Opening to my youtube account, "SSJProtecter". I would recommend Chu Bara or any other Japanese song. Is it okay? --SoraDragonCalibur 03:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Time out, I'm severely confused. You want me to ask them to send you an opening song or something else? As soon as you reply, I'll get on it. -- I found 1, do you think this will be okay? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHgwfEFT2Eg --SoraDragonCalibur 14:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah and sorry I'm only used to that because back on youtube with DBZ fanfics we did that all the time. But I found the opening I wanted.--SoraDragonCalibur 14:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm glad you found something. ^_^ -- IRC please want to come to the irc and chat?--ZACH 23:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) The Opening was put on. Take a look. -- 04:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Nice! Looks Sounds good! -- mind coming in for a nice chat?--ZACH 16:52, June 27, 2010 (UTC) want to come to the irc for a nice chat and TNE is on if you want to chat with her.--ZACH 15:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) i ping you so you come to the irc and TNE sama is on if you want to chat with us. 4000 edits!! Two things....